


Team FiGi for the win!

by WhosePride



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosePride/pseuds/WhosePride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzOnTheFitz and GgDarcy decide to have some fun in the form of a video response. It's time for Fitz and Gigi to roleplay the couple they've "matched" One-shot Future fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team FiGi for the win!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and let me know your thoughts!

Gigi and Fitz finally got some FiGi time as they succeeded in forcing Lizzie and William to go and watch a movie. They themselves watched a few of Lizzie's Vlogs for a good one and a half hours when a brilliant idea struck Fitz.

He switched on Lizzie's video recording equipment, which was conveniently placed in the media room. Today was his day, he thought. As soon as Gigi caught on with the idea, she laughed hysterically and said, "This will be fun."

"Let's do that time you were telling me about. The song– sound- intense stare thing," Fitz told her.

"All right! Can you start this again?"

"I work at a media company, Gigi," Fitz said and Gigi just stuck her tongue out.

Now facing the camera, they started, "Hey, I am GGDarcy…" "…And I am FitzOnTheFitz..."

"…And we are going to show you how my brother and his girlfriend A.K.A Lizzie act around each other…well, not exactly because that could get gross…"

"Exactly! Now, Gigi, wear this shirt," Fitz told Gigi.

"No, you wear it. I'm the tiger."

"I'm the tiger. You be the eagle."

"You just want a chance to one-up Jane. Admit it…By the way, Jane, you are the best Darcy ever!"

"Oh come on, please!"

"All right…All right," Gigi said between laughs, "But admit it,"

"Yeah well, you caught me," Fitz said with his hands up in the air.

Dressed in their respective attires which were a checkered shirt in Gigi's case and the newsie hat- bowtie combo in Fitz's case, they took seats across from each other and started reading some books.

Gigi turned towards the camera and said, "So, I'll set the scene. I was listening to music on the laptop and Will and Lizzie were sitting here and reading their respective books. I was changing the track quite quickly in search of some music and when I was through with about seven to eight tracks, Will suddenly said…"

Fitz coughs and begins, "Lizzie, this song is good for dancing, isn't it?"

Lizzie/Gigi just sat there as if contemplating on how to reply to that.

"It's good for dancing, isn't it?" Fitz said again.

"For awkward dances, yes!" Gigi said, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"What are you talking about?"

"This music is good…" Gigi said, hiding her smile, "but for dancing, I think it would be better with some enhancements."

Gigi continued, "And I was sitting there and watching them like…"

"Stick to the role, Gigi," Fitz prompted.

"It's your line," she smirked.

In Darcy-style, Fitz continued, "What kind of enhancements are we talking about?"

"I had stepped out of the room at this point. So, I don't know what followed in the next three minutes but when I came, I heard Will say…" told Gigi to the camera.

"…Perhaps, if it was in vintage-quality sound; our first dance would've been better."

"Yes, perhaps!" Gigi said and then they both started reading their books.

"Will, seriously! If you want to dance with Lizzie, JUST ASK HER! And Lizzie…" Gigi said and looked over at Fitz and both of them did a *Thumbs Up* when two people in long over coats walked in the media room.

"What are you doing thumbs-upping?" asked Lizzie.

Fitz and Gigi look towards each other and after a moment Fitz said, "We were playing Thumb-Wars. I won!"

Lizzie and William looked at them suspiciously and before they could question their sitting positions, Gigi interrupted by saying, "How was the movie?"

"The sound was horrible," replied William, sans any emotion.

"Not everything can be vintage, William," Lizzie said to Will with a laugh.

FItz slightly turned towards the camera and mouthed the word SEE.

"Anyways, we are going to sleep," William announced.

Now, Gigi turned towards the camera and with finger movements indicated- Decreasing the Volume. As Lizzie and William head out of the room, Fitz said to the Gigi, "Let's wrap this up before they find out."

They switched off the camera and put the video on the laptop.

"You know how to edit these?" Gigi asked.

"Accounting Department, Gigi," Fitz replied.

In an attempt to impersonate Fitz, Gigi said, "I work at a media company, Gigi," and Fitz just stuck out his tongue.

They opened Youtube and on Gigi's channel uploaded the video and after that they went on Lizzie's channel and posted it as video response to Lizzie's last video.

A few rooms away, Lizzie's phone beeped to indicate the arrival of a new mail and in blaring letters it was written:

You have a video response titled Team FiGi for the win!


End file.
